Matters of the Heart
by ARTtastic
Summary: What if Susan had stayed behind, instead of going home with her siblings? This means that the kiss at the end of the movie "Prince Caspian" didn't happen. One shot. R&R please.


_*Ahem* I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, but if I did, Caspian and Susan would be together, and Edmund wouldn't be so annoying in the first movie._

Susan looked out onto the crowd. She wondered what original pirates had first thought when they had first set food in Narnia. Aslan was making a speech about her family's endeavors in battle. It wasn't that Susan was ungrateful for Aslan, she was just rather bored of all the speech making lately. She turned her head until her eyes rested on Caspian. His handsome face, his brown eyes, his quick wit and kindness; how her made her heart beat fast. He was so unlike all of the boys in England. Something about him just fascinated her. Susan could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks. "What am I thinking," she thought, slightly embarrassed. She heard Aslan begin to explain about a portal back to England. It would take the townspeople back to their homeland, the land of their ancestors. Susan desperately wanted her old life back, free of talking beavers and evil queens. But something was wrong. Every time she thought of home, her heart would ache, as if it would break any second. Suddenly, her siblings were walking towards Aslan and to the doorway inside the tree in front of them.

"Susan, what are you waiting for?" Peter asked, looking a bit confused.

"What **am** I waiting for?" Susan mumbled to herself.

"It would seem Susan is not yet ready to leave Narnia," Aslan said.

Susan's surprised face mirrored her brother's.

"She needs to stay," Edmund replied knowingly.

"Yes, go ahead Susan, stay," Lucy added, glancing over at Caspian for a moment.

Susan hesitated for a moment, trying to think logically. Finally, she walked over to her family, and embraced them. This would most likely be the last time she ever saw them. Watching her siblings walk through that doorway, she felt her heart hurt for a moment, and a tear ran down her face. But she knew that this was how it was meant to be. She hadn't noticed Caspian walk over to her.

"For what it is worth, Susan, I am glad you are staying in Narnia," Caspian said softly, as he looked into her eyes.

Susan couldn't think straight with him so close. Her heart was practically leaping out of her chest.

"I…I..I should go," she replied, shaking a bit.

She knew the only place she could think rationally was the archery range.

* * *

Susan pulled the string back and let it go with a satisfying "twang". Another bull's-eye to her record. She felt another presence behind her abruptly.

"I hope you don't mind," Caspian said. "I wish to practice my archery as well."

"Be my guest," Susan replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Her heartbeat told the opposite story.

She heard his arrow whistle through the air and land in the grass not far away.

"Uh…if you would like some help, I would be glad to give it," Susan offered tentatively.

"I wouldn't want to disturb you," Caspian said.

"You aren't, I promise," Susan replied, with a small smile.

Susan came to stand next to him.

"Put your fingers on the string like this," Susan commanded while demonstrating on her own bow.

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

"Now make sure that the arrow is placed properly."

"Okay."

"Now pull the string back to your smile."

He grinned at her teasingly. She smiled back shyly.

Susan heard that lovely "twang" sound again.

"Wow, I've never hit the bull's-eye before."

"Well, now you have," Susan replied.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Caspian said to her his voice softening. He took her hand and off they went. Her heart hadn't stopped racing since he arrived at the range.

* * *

They arrived at the edge of a forest nearby the range. Susan stopped herself.

"What's the matter," Caspian inquired. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Susan answered. "It's just that…."

"Yes?" Caspian asked, looking into her eyes.

Susan knew that if she went with Caspian now, their relationship as it was now would be gone. Something else would take its place. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that "something" yet. Love was not what she had anticipated happening when she arrived in Narnia.

"Susan," Caspian said again.

She shook her head slightly.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought. I trust you. Lead the way," she replied, with a smile.

Susan was still quite nervous. Her heart began to flutter that careless butterfly beat yet again.

* * *

As they trekked the forest, Caspian began asking her questions.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Why?" he asked, looking quite confused.

"Because it's practical, warm and calm, all at the same time," Susan explained.

He smiled. "You always have such precise answers for everything," Caspian commented.

"I'm logical, remember," Susan added with a wry smile on her face.

"Maybe you should try answering from the heart sometime."

Susan didn't know how to reply. So she just blushed instead.

* * *

They soon arrived at Caspian's destination. A breathtaking waterfall loomed overhead, while a circle of trees surrounded them. There was a tiny island in the middle of the lake.

"This is absolutely amazing, Caspian!" Susan said, her eyes shining.

"I come here to think, and now I wish to share it with you."

Susan blushed. "But…"

"Susan, it is now yours to share with whoever you wish."

Susan smiled faintly. "Well, all right," she conceded, still blushing.

They were still standing rather close. She could see a slight flush to his cheeks as well.

Caspian finally broke the silence. "Would you like to see the island?"

"Yes, I would love to. But how do we get there?"

"We swim."

* * *

Caspian had removed his outer armor and left it on the grass. Susan's outer dress was lying next to it. She stepped into the water, finding it oddly warm. Caspian held both of her hands as he led her deeper. They both dove underwater and made their way to the center of the lake.

* * *

Susan broke the surface near the edge of the isle and gingerly stepped onto the sand. She walked through the trees and found a small meadow. Caspian was lying on his back there. She felt slightly embarrassed seeing Caspian in such a way. This was his retreat. She felt like she was invading it.

"This meadow is beautiful," Susan said, as she came to lie beside him.

He turned his head to look at her. "I have seen something much more striking."

The very tone of his voice made her heart race. They were looking into each other's eyes. She felt his hand rise up and brush her cheek. She loved that feeling. His hands were callused but gentle. Susan closed her eyes and savored the sensation. She wanted to kiss him, and when she opened her eyes again, she could see that's what he wanted too.

But that icy fear crept up to her warm and fluttering heart. "Am I ready for **this**? Whatever **this** is?" Susan was afraid of what she was feeling, but even more so of what Caspian was. She felt her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Caspian spoke.

"Susan, I…feel things…everyday. About you. My heart nearly stopped when I thought you were leaving with your family. I need to know: Do you feel…anything for me?"

Susan looked up at him. She brought herself closer to his body, relishing the heat between them. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She was so nervous. Susan moved her lips closer to his, until they touched. Her heart stopped for a moment, until she felt him return the kiss. She sighed as his moved to the small of her back.

He was so warm. Susan felt safe in his strong arms.

She could hear their heartbeats beating in time together.

They just lay there, until the sun set. They slept in each other's arms, and awoke that way.

"I think love you," Caspian said.

"Good," Susan replied. "Because I think I love you too."

THE END


End file.
